pianofortefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sofia Gubaidulina
=Diskographie= 1994 *''Sofia Gubaidulina, Jelena Firssowa, Galina Ustwolskaja - Kammermusik/Chamber Music'' (CD: Koch Schwann 3-1170-2) Koch-Schwann 3-1170-2_A_500.jpg :Tracks: :Sofia Gubaidulina - Quartett für 4 Flöten, I. - IV. :Elena Firssowa - Suite Op. 2 für Viola solo ::I. Moderato con mento espressivo ::II. Andante ::III. Alegretto ::IV. Moderato con moto :Elena Firssowa - Medeitation im japanischen Garten für Flöte, Viola und Klavier :Galinas Ustwolskaja - Composition No. 1 "Dona nobis pacem" für Piccoloflöte, Tuba und Klavier :Sofia Gubaidulina - Quasi hoquetus :Wolfgang Ritter (fl), Bernd Osten (fl), Hans-Udo Heinzmann (fl), Susanne Barner (fl), Walter Hilgers (tuba), Wilfried Schoberansky (bassoon), Thomas Oepen (viola), Werner Hagen (p) *''Concordanza - Meditation - Sieben Worte-Seven Words - Deutsche Kammerphilharmonie - Karine Georgian - Elsbeth Moser'' (CD: Berlin Classics 0011132BC) Berlin Classics 0011132BC.jpg 1995 *''Silenzio; De profundis; Et expecto; In Erwartung'' (CD: BIS-CD-710) BIS Label Site, 16.4.2013; Discogs, 16.4.2013 BIS-CD-710_A_500.jpg :Tracks: :Silenzio. Five Pieces for classical accordion, violin and cello (1991) ::1. I. 5'09 ::2. II. 2'38 ::3. III. 2'28 ::4. IV. 1'31 ::5. V. 8'03 :6. De profundis (1978) for classical accordion solo 11'31 :Et exspecto. Sonata for classical accordion solo (1985) ::7. I. 2'42 ::8. II. 3'22 ::9. III. Presto 5'51 ::10. IV. 4'00 ::11. V. Con moto 1'30 :12. In Erwatung (1994 for saxophone quartet and six percussionists (1994) 17'58 :Credits: :*Arne Balk Møller (violin) :*Henrik Brendstrup (cello) :*Geir Draugsvoll (classical accordion) :*Kroumata Percussion Ensemble :*Raschèr Saxophone Quartet 1997 *''The Complete Piano Music'' (CD: BIS-CD-853) BIS-CD-853_A_500.jpg :Tracks: :1 Chaconne 8:52 :Musical Toys ::2 Mechanical Accordion 0:31 ::3 Magic Roundabout 0:37 ::4 The Trumpeter in the Forest 1:31 ::5 The Magic Smith 0:59 ::6 April Day 1:03 ::7 Song of the Fisherman 1:36 ::8 The Little Tit 1:12 ::9 A Bear Playing the Double Bass and the Black Woman 0:56 ::10 The Woodpecker 2:12 ::11 The Elk Clearing 1:06 ::12 Sleigh with Little Bells 0:46 ::13 The Echo 1:58 ::14 The Drummer 1:27 ::15 Forest Musicians 2:31 :Sonata ::16 Allegro 11:44 ::17 Adagio 6:28 ::18 Allegretto 3:43 :19 Toccata-Troncata 2:21 :20 Invention 1:08 :21 Intoitus (1978). Concerto for Piano and Chamber Orchestra 24:04 :Credits: :*Béatrice Rauchs (piano) :*Kiev Chamber Players (track 21) Vladimir Kozhukhar (conductor on track 21) 1998 *''Ensemble That - Galgenlieder à 5'' (CD: ConAria CACD 536) Conaria CACD 536.jpg :Tracks: ::Die Mitternachtsmaus ::Das ästetische Wiesel ::Die Knie ::Die Beichte des Wurms ::Improvisation ::DieProzession ::Der Tanz ::Das Gebet ::Das Fest der Wüstlinge ::Spiel I :: Spiel II ::Fisches Nachtgesang ::Nein! ::Das Mondschaf 1999 *''Works for Bassoon'' (CD: Chandos CHAN 9717) Chandos CHAN 9717_A_500.jpg :Tracks :1. Duo for two bassoons :2. Quasi hoquetus for bassoon, piano ans viola :Concerto for Bassoon and Low Strings :3. Movement I (1/4 =84) :4. Movement II (1/4 =60) :5. Movement III :6. Movement IV (1/2 =76) :7. Movement V :Credits: :*Valerie Popov (bassoon) :*Mikhail Bochkov (bassoon on 1.) :*Alexander Bakhchiyev (piano) :*Natasha Gigashvili (viola) :*Russian State Symphony Orchestra :*Valeri Polyanski (musical director) :*Pyotr Meshchnaninov 2000 *''Orchestral Works and Chamber Music'' (CD: col legno WWE 1CD 20507) Discogs, 21.2.2014 col legno WWE 1CD 20507.jpg Werke in gemischten Programmen *'Und: Das Fest ist in vollem Gange' auf: Badische Staatskapelle Karlsruhe - Peter Iljitsch Tschaikowsky & Sofia Gubaidulina (CD: Antes Edition BM-CD 31.9139) Antes BM-CD 31.0130_A_500.jpg 2001 *''The Canticle of the Sun - Music for Flute Strings and Percussion - Emmanuel Pahud, Mstislav Rostropovich, London Voices, London Symphny Orchestra, Ryuskue Numajiri'' (CD: EMI Classics 7245 5 57153 2 6) EMI 5 57153 2_AA_500.jpg :Tracks :1-11: The Canticle of The Sun / Sonnengesang :12-14: Music for Flute, Strings and Percussion *''Alexander Ivashkin - Sofia Gubaidulina - In Croce; Quaternion; Ten Preludes (2001)'' (CD: Chandos CHAN 9958) Chandos CHAN 9958 A 500.jpg 2002 *''Sofia Gubaidulina'' (CD: ECM New Series 1775) ECM 1775_A_500.jpg *''Kancheli: Styx - Gubaidulina: Viola Concerto / Bashmet/Orchestra of the Mariinsky Theatre/Gergiev'' (CD: Deutsche Grammophon 20-21 471 494-2) Discogs, 20.9.2013 DG 471 494-2_A_500.jpg :Giya Kancheli (*1935) - Styx (1999) for viola, mixed choir and orchestra :Sofia Gubaidulina (*1931) - Concerto for Viola and Orchestra (1996) 35:18 *''Offertorium'' (CD: Deutsche Grammophon 20-21 471 625-2) DG 471 625-2_A_500.jpg :Wiederveröffentlichung einer LP-Produktion von 1989. :Offertorium (1980) Concerto for Violin and Orchestra - Gidon Kremer (violin), Boston Symphony Orchestra, Charles Dutoit :Hommage à T. S. Eliot (1987) for Octet and Soprano - Christine Whittleley (soprano), Gidon Gremer (violin I), Isabelle van Keulen (violin II), Tabea Zimmermann (viola alto), David Geringas (violoncello), Alois Posch (Kontrabass), Eduard Brunner (clarinet), Klaus Thunemann (Fagott), Radovan Vlatković (horn) 2006 *''am rande des abgrunds - de profundis - quaternion - in croce'' (CD: Wergo WER 6684 2) Wergo WER 6684 2_AA_500.jpg :Tracks :#''am rande des abgrunds'' für sieben violoncelli und zwei aquaphone 15:38 :#''de profundis'' für akkordeon solo 13:52 :#''quaternion'' für vier violoncelli 27:09 :#''in croce'' für violoncello und akkordeon 14:19 :Credits :*julius berg (violoncello solo) :*stefan hussong (akkordeon) :*sofia gubaidulina (aquaphon) :*viktor suslin (aquaphon) :*niklas eppinger (violoncello) :*aleksandra ohar (violoncello) :*diego garcia (violoncello) :*yoohan choi (violoncello) :*yoon-jung hwang (violoncello) :*tai-yang zhang (violoncello) 2008 *''Marcela Roggeri - Complete Works for Piano'' (CD: Transart TR161) Transart TR161_A_500.jpg =Verweise= Kategorie:Komponisten